


Smook

by Su_Do_Nim



Category: Halloween - Fandom
Genre: 3spooky5me, Dumb shit for Halloween, Halloween, Intimacy, Memes, Other, Skeletons, Smut, bones - Freeform, spooky shit, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Do_Nim/pseuds/Su_Do_Nim
Summary: Super short spooky skeleton smut





	Smook

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb bundle of dead Halloween memes.  
> (I'm not even sure the 'explicit' is necessary.)

The pair embraced one another. Phalanges running over humeri and clavicles. Hands reached out to grasp a mandible and pull it close. Incisors grazed against their partner’s set. “You look so calcium-rich.”  
“You’re getting me all spooked-up.” One boney boi eased the other down so that their vertebrae lie horizontal. Phalanges slid from cervical vertebrae, to clavicle, to ribs, and coming to rest on ilia. Maxilla and mandible parted in anticipation.  
The counterpart’s jaw moved down until it came to pause above its partner’s pelvic girdle. It looked up for approval. Things were about to get spoopy. The soon-to-be recipient tilted its cranium down and nodded eagerly. Taking the signal, the partner plunged its parted jaw to the girdle. Its head bobbed and shook between its partner’s hips.  
Joints groaned as the receiver thrashed in ecstasy. This was better than milk. All too soon, the spookiness of it all brought the bag of bones to the verge. “I’m almost there,” it creaked. “Say something spooky.”  
“Death to fuccbois.”  
The bones rattled in the greatest of pleasures. Once settled, it came to rest in its partner’s embrace.  
“You’re the spooky to my scary, you know.” The first creaked sweetly.  
“No one else frightens me like you do.” The second returned the compliment.  
“You haunt my dreams.”  
“You put the moxie in my marrow.”  
“Thank Mr. Skeltal.”  
“Thank Mr. Skeltal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck did I write this?


End file.
